The present invention is related to dividing apparatus for dividing dough, and more specifically, to dividing apparatus for making dough pieces by taking dough brought in through a hopper, pressing it out through an extruder under pressure, and cutting it into set lengths.
Baked goods such as bread and pastry are made by dividing dough into individual pieces containing a given amount of dough (dividing process), and rounding these divided dough pieces as required to form rounded balls (rounding process). After the rounding process, the round balls are formed, for example, into specific shapes products of which are to be made. The shaped dough balls are then baked to produce the products (baking process). Also, to minimize the escape of gas, the shape obtained in the rounding process should have a minimum of surface area. A key point for quality, then, is to obtain a shape that is as nearly spherical as possible.
Currently, dividing apparatus is used to obtain divided dough pieces having a given amount of dough for the rounding process. As shown in the drawings attached hereto, such a dividing apparatus A is a device for making divided dough pieces by taking in dough through a hopper 6, pressing it out through an extruder with pressure applied by a screw 71, and cutting it into fixed lengths.
In a conventional dividing apparatus A, an outlet member 1 of specific diameter is provided integrally at the output end of the extruder. A cylindrical dough of set cross-sectional diameter is continuously expelled from this outlet member 1, after which it is cut into dough pieces of a given length by a cutter 9. FIGS. 7(A), 7(B) and 7(C) show typical dough pieces cut in this manner. The size of the outlet member 1 is defined in the specifications of the dividing apparatus. Since the diameter of the dough pieces expelled from the outlet member 1 is always the same, the size of the dough pieces can only be adjusted by changing the length of the dough D; not its diameter.
In the rounding process, then, when small dough pieces (pieces containing a small amount of dough) are required, short dough pieces are made (FIG. 7(A)); and when large dough pieces (pieces containing a large amount of dough) are required, long dough pieces are made (FIG. 7(B)). When a lot change is made, e.g. a change from a product A lot to a product B lot, where product A is a large-sized product made with a large amount of dough, and product B is a small-sized product made with a small amount of dough, a corresponding change must be made in the dividing apparatus to switch from making divided dough pieces containing a large amount of dough (large dough pieces) to making divided dough pieces containing a small amount of dough (small dough pieces).
When this is done, since the diameter of the dough pieces is determined by the outlet member 1 of the dividing apparatus, as discussed above, dough pieces that are to contain more dough (large dough pieces) are always made longer, and dough pieces that are to contain less dough (small dough pieces) are always made shorter. This ensures that the dough pieces are divided so as to have the amount of dough they are required to have in the rounding process to follow.
The problem with this, however, is that in the rounding process, where the dough pieces are formed into a spherical shape by the rounding apparatus, longer dough pieces put a greater load on the apparatus. That is, when xe2x80x98rounder barsxe2x80x99 are used in the rounding process for forming the dough pieces into a spherical shape, a longer rounder bar is required for rounding longer dough pieces. The less spherical the shape of the dough piece at the start of the process, the harder it is to round. For this reason, it is important to divide up the dough in a manner that provides the shortest possible dough piece length. In other words, rather than have a long, thin dough piece as shown in FIG. 7(B), it is better to have the more nearly spherical dough piece shape of FIG. 7(C).
The present invention was devised to solve the above problem. That is, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dividing apparatus that can quickly be adapted to accommodate different lots, and also to provide a dividing apparatus wherein its outlet member can be exchanged easily.
Accordingly, the present inventors undertook an extensive study of the problem during which it was found that the problem could be solved by providing a dividing apparatus with an extruder having an outlet member that would be easy to exchange. The present invention was then perfected based on this finding.
That is, in a first aspect thereof, the present invention provides a dividing apparatus in which dough taken in through a hopper is pressed out of an extruder by a screw, and divided by cutting it into pieces of set length, wherein the extruder has a replaceable outlet member.
Also, in a second aspect thereof, the invention provides a dividing apparatus in which dough taken in through a hopper is pressed out of an extruder by a screw, and divided by cutting it into pieces of set length, the apparatus comprising a support plate for installation of an outlet member of the extruder and a cutter for sliding along the support plate for cutting off extruded dough, wherein the outlet member is made readily installable on and removable from the support plate, for exchanging the outlet member.
Also, in a third aspect thereof, the present invention provides a dividing apparatus in which dough taken in through a hopper is pressed out of an extruder by a screw, and divided by cutting it into pieces of set length, the apparatus comprising a vertical support plate for installation of an outlet member of the extruder and a cutter for sliding along the support plate for cutting off extruded dough, wherein the outlet member further comprises a reducer and a flange extending vertically therefrom, and wherein the flange is readily removable from the support plate.
Also, in a fourth aspect thereof, the present invention provides a dividing apparatus as in the above third aspect, wherein fastening bolts are threaded into the support plate, a pair of slots is formed in the flange for receiving fastening bolts therein, and the flange is fastened to the support plate by mating the fastening bolts with the slots, and tightening the bolts.
Also, in a fifth aspect thereof, the present invention provides a dividing apparatus as in the above third aspect, wherein the shape of the inner circumferential surface of the reducer of the outlet member has a gradually enlarging shape.
Also, in a sixth aspect thereof, the present invention provides a dividing apparatus as in the above third aspect, wherein the cutter cuts dough by rotating while sliding in contact with a surface of the support plate.
Also, in a seventh aspect thereof, the present invention provides a dividing apparatus as in the above third aspect, wherein the output end of the outlet member is flush with a surface of the support plate, and an opening in the support plate is provided within the range of rotation of the cutter.